Hormonas
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Biología... Sakuno tenía un trabajo de Biología, ¿Qué tiene que ver Eiji en todo esto?
1. Física

Declaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece o si no colocaría más escenas SakuRyo.

_**n/a: espero que les guste este fics, es mitad lemmon, así que espero muchos comentarios, sean buenas personas ya que de cierta manera es mi primer fics x)**_

_**es una compilación, así que espero que ha este fics le vaya bien para subir el próximo..o si no…no será un mas x)**_

_Letra en cursiva son los recuerdos por Ryoma._

**Con negrita, son los recuerdos vistos en tercera persona**

_**Negrita subrayada es la materia a pasar xD**_

_Este fics esta desarrollado gracias a la materia correspondiente a Física, Energía y Dinámica…que fue la primera que me pasaron._

_**Energía y Trabajo Mecánico.**_

_**By: Gaara.maniaka**_

Hoy no era un día normal… sus hormonas se encontraban en pleno apogeo gracias a que era Lunes, y tras unas vacaciones de invierno completamente calurosas y una gira Echizen Ryoma no encontraba otra explicación mas lógica para esta clase… comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y su mirada se encontraba entre el pizarrón de clases, las explicaciones del profesor y la insistente figura de cierta persona en su mente y en el salón… _"¿Qué le pasa al mundo?, es que ya ni en las clases uno se puede relajar??... por kami-sama ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tanta tortura?..." _Definitivamente ese no era su día, ni mucho menos el de su querido compañero que lo acompañaba todos los días… y volvió su mirada al pizarrón… y sintió como si un cubito de hielo le bajara por su espalda tan amplia y deseable para todo el sector femenino de Seigaku…

_**Energía y trabajo Mecánico…**_

_Bueno hasta aquí todo esta bien Ryoma, no tienes por que recordar lo que sucedió…_

_**En la Naturaleza constantemente ocurren cambios…**_

_Y que cambios_, Ryoma volvió a fijar su mirada gatuna a la chica con proporciones agraciadas, con sus tersas piernas y como no, su dulce rostro que aún no sabía como podía tener tanto efecto _" por kami-sama que alguien me ayude…" _estaba mas que claro, el Príncipe del Tennis había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba después de esas productivas vacaciones… y no era que lo lamentará…pero necesitaba con urgencia salir de aquella clase… y es que cuando la "Naturaleza" hizo lo mejor posible con el cuerpo de aquella chica… y sin desmejorar ni insultar sus personalidad que también se vio afectada…Ryoma volvió a fijar su atenta mirada al pizarrón encontrándose con algo que lo dejo en cierto estado anímico…

…

_Volumen…quien le dio ese volumen a sus grandes…grandes y tiernos… y deseables…ojos…hoy no saldré vivo de aquí…_Ryoma volvió a mirar a la chica mientras esta se mordía el labio inferior por no entender lo suficiente del ejercicio… cuanto la deseaba ahora… sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en el pizarrón y sobre todo en la frase _"inicios de un movimiento… dios es que yo no deseo su detención, es mas exijo una ley que prohíba que ella con sus cambios constantes…en la dirección de movimiento y sus cambios de volumen sean solo un éxtasis a mi vida… por que se tiene que mover de esa manera… _Ryoma negó con la cabeza frustrada…

**El movimiento de caderas que la chica hacía mientras hacían las compras iban dejando poco a poco a Ryoma sin sentido común, ni mencionar cuando ella se le escapaban palabras doble sentido que provocaban un desenfrenado deseo de poseerla ahí mismo, mientras que ella se hacía la inocente… y es que no entendía la manera de torturarle con tanta gracia, y lo peor era cuando ella le regalaba sus tiernos labios ante la sola insinuación de "vamos a casa"…-**

**Espera un segundo Ryoma-kun, es que no encuentro el vestido para la cena de la próxima semana…- había espetado la chica de mirada bondadosa…mientras movía sus caderas al pie de sus pasos y esos labios tan deseables que le decían cosas que lo hacían perder la cordura lentamente…**_" Cuando demonios fui dominado de una manera tan vil… y lo peor…es que me gusta…" _**Y es que ahora la chica no hacía mas que probarse vestido tras vestidos… y sin más Ryoma dejo las compras hechas hasta ahora en un sofá que había en la tienda… y con la intención de ver mas de cerca aquel vestido que le parecía y se hacía tan provocador a su mirada tomo posesivamente a la chica por la cintura mientras ella le sonreía con aquellos gestos que el nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que se los dedicaba solo a él…y como no…acompañado de dos palabras que lograban volverle loco, mientras entraban a los probadores… vestidores… aunque el le dio otro nombre después de lo sucedido…**

**Y es que cuando la chica hacía esos movimientos por su cuerpo…esas manos tan suaves por su torso… y esos labios por su cuello era innegable que a ambos los volvía pausadamente locos.**

Las mejillas de Ryoma tomaron un tono carmesí intenso, mientras que la chica lo miraban con ese tinte en sus mejillas… y le sonrió…pero no era cualquier sonrisa…si no que era una entre la lujuria pasando por el Amor… Ryoma no hizo mas que sonrosarse mas ante ese hecho y volvió a fijar su vista en el pizarrón…

…

_Roce…roce…roce…y que roces… quizás que tipo de __FUERZA__ hizo Sakuno para obtener esos __CAMBIOS DE LA NATURALEZA__…que la hicieran actuar por __FUERZA DE ROCE__…y dios que tiene fuerza, gracias por este regalo… _Era literalmente incomprensible para Ryoma que Sakuno obtuviera esos cambios… pero cuando ya se dio cuenta, tenía a todo el sector masculino de Seigaku tras ellapero mas se sorprendió al verse el mismo metido en aquel lió, aunque gracias a ello, el tenía lo que ninguno en Seigaku se hubiera imaginado…

…

_**Las fuerzas se manifiestan cuando se producen transferencias de energías desde un cuerpo a otro…**_

_¿Y son cosas como __la Naturaleza__ que hacen que ese cuerpo sea tan deseable y apetitosamente servible ante mis ojos y mis sentidos? Y como no recordar…_

**No creó que sea bueno que yo me quedé en tu casa Sakuno… la vieja Sumire se puede enojar y no quiero tomar los jugos de Inui…- espeto el peli-verde mientras que la chica prendía la calefacción…-**

**Ryoma-kun, no puedes salir con tanta nieve, además ya llamaste a tu padre para pedirle permiso…- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía ahora a la cocina a preparan algo caliente para tomar…-**

**Si, pero a la casa de Horio…además, le debo un favor…- dijo Ryoma mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se dejaba caer en el sillón que le pareció tremente cómodo…-**

**Pero Ryoma-kun…- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y se sentaba al costado del chico… con una mirada suplicante…-**

**Mis padres no están, además mi abuela me dijo que no me quedará sola y a mi no me gustan las tormentas…- dijo la aludida mientras hacía circulitos en la taza y se sonrosaba aún mas…-**

**Esta bien, pero a la próxima que te quedes sola puedes ir a mi casa, y así ambos no tenemos problemas…- dijo Ryoma mientras dejaba la taza semivacía viendo a la chica como sonreía y además dejaba pequeños rastros de chocolates en sus labios.**

**Ryoma no se pudo contener más… y tomo la taza de la chica dejándola al lado de la suya mientras besaba los labios sonrosados y esparcidos de chocolate de la chica…-**

**Creó que hace un poco de frió no?...- dijo Ryoma mientras devoraba cada parte de la chica solo con los ojos…y esta sonreía de manera poco inocente…-**

**Sabes, he oído por ahí que para pasar el frío se necesita calor humano…- dijo Sakuno mientras iba bajando el sierre de el poleron del chico lentamente mientras la chica le pedía permiso con la mirada…-**

**Pues creó que habrá que intentar ¿no?...- dijo Ryoma mientras sus varoniles manos se dirigían lentamente a las piernas de la chica subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la falda que se había puesto hoy.**

**Ambos chicos se miraron con ondas de deseo y placer; el cuerpo de Sakuno era lo mas bello que nunca antes había visto Ryoma, y es que a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces…aún nos se acostumbraba a que cada rincón de la chica le perteneciese y que de cierta manera su cuerpo rechazaba a toda otra fémina que no fuera la que tuviera en frente de sus ojos.**

**Y no sabía que diferencia tenía un pecho que en el otro…y era que ambos se hacían tan deseables en esos momentos y tan acoplables a sus manos que no quisiera dejarlos nunca… y es que había encontrado una hermosa adicción con restregarlos con sus manos… succionar el pezón rosado y apetecible… y escuchar gemir a su chica de placer que solo le provocaba él… y es que su piel tan tersa lo volvía loco, cada vez que podía lamía, relamía mordisqueaba, succionaba y agarraba sus pechos con mas placer y seducción posible para luego ahogar el gemir de Sakuno en su boca… mientras mas iba bajando mas placer sentía el chico, ahora sin nada en la parte superior al igual que la chica que extrañamente tenía aún su cabello firmemente amarrado… **

**Ryoma volvió a subir dejando marcas a cada beso que le daba y tatuando su nombre por todo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras esta hacía lo suyo con las manos… vio que su cabello estaba firmemente amarrado con la cinta que el le había regalado para su cumpleaños, y se la quitó con solo tirarla para dejar caer su cabello tan largo y liso, como lo llevaba e ese día… y es que ahora solo pensaba en que ya no hacía tanto frió, es mas sentía mas calor que en verano, y como no, la cara de Sakuno estaba sonrosada y su respiración era agitada… el chico sonrió por los efectos provocados a Sakuno… y es que juró y rejuró que nadie le iba a dar tanto placer como él… **

_Y es que la vida me ha tratado tan mal en este tiempo…que solo voy de partido en partido…_el chico provoco un extenso suspiro que se escucho a lo largo de toda la clase provocando que todos le miraran y este pusiese su miraba mas rencorosa hacía la vida haciendo que todo se dieran vuelta al verle…Ryoma ya no quería estar en esa clase así que decidido a que lo echaran de aquella clase se recostó sobre su banco para no ver más aquel maldito pizarrón que le estaba quitando lentamente la vida, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue la resonante voz del profesor por toda el aula…-

…

_Ya no me queda nada… ni siquiera la tranquilidad de una buena siesta…_

**Se escucho resonante un gemido por toda la habitación de Ryoma mientras la chica subía y bajaba con frenesís las manos por su espalda dejando rasgos de sus uñas en ella, mientras el chico embestía cada vez con mas placer que nunca, mientras que la chica gemía junto con él al estar muy cerca del orgasmo…-**

**Ma…más…más…fuer…te Ryoma!...- dijo la chica y el chico sonrió entre sus labios para darle lo que ella quería y así lo hizo, y sus embestidas aceleraron el paso mientras la chica se sentaba sobre Ryoma para facilitarle el trabajo y este la hacía subir y bajar en un vaivén excitante llegando al borde del éxtasis mientras que Sakuno dejaba sus marcas en el cuello del chico…haciendo que este se excitarse aún más, y es que cuando llegaban al clímax, lograban ascender mucho mas de lo que ambos quisiesen…**

Ryoma sonrió con cierta satisfacción al recordar ese día, que aparte de ser el mas agotador era el más feliz que tenía desde que estaba con Sakuno, y es que nunca pensó encontrar algo que le completara aparte del Tennis, y la volvió a mirar…pero esta vez con ternura plasmada en sus ojos, sonriendo tiernamente, y es que solo Sakuno conocía cuanto la quería en realidad…

Sonó el timbre dando el fin de aquella clase tan intensiva según Ryoma, y es que se encontraba exhausto después de todo lo recordado…-

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya quedado claro, tendremos prueba de esto dentro de una semana, así que será mejor que estudien lo suficiente…- dijo el profesor, mientras gemidos de frustración se apodero de todo el salón, Ryoma tomo sus cosas mientras se dirigía al puesto de Sakuno y esta guardaba sus cosas…-

Buenos días Ryoma-kun…- dijo Sakuno mientras terminaba de guardas sus lápices y cuadernos a lo que el chico solo se inclino para besarle los labios que lo tenían loco desde hace tiempo… y es que cuando te toca un torneo… y después de no ver a tu novia durante tres días… es lo mínimo que puede hacer al verla…

_Por kami-sama cuanto eché de menos sus labios…y es que saben tan bien y son tan suaves… ojala que esto no sea pecado…_ Mientras tanto las integrantes del club de fans de Ryoma se encontraban expectantes a aquél beso, y es que se veía rara vez que Ryoma besará a Sakuno frente a mucha gente…-

Aún no entiendo lo que le vio el Príncipe Ryoma a aquella chica tan tonta…- espeto una chica del grupo mientras las demás asentían…-

No creo que sea lo suficientemente tonta para agarrarse a un integrante de el Club de Tennis no?...- dijo otra absolutamente celosa…

Vamos a dar una vuelta…- dijo el pródigo, mientras la chica de mirada ambarina le sonreía y tomaba sus cosas, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ryoma…-

Adonde vamos Ryoma-kun…- dijo al chica mientras este caminaba sin rumbo…-

Pues no lo sé, ahora que lo pienso… Momo me debe dinero, que te parece que se lo cobre para salir mas tarde…- dijo Ryoma mientras se detenía en un pasillo completamente desierto ya que ese receso era el más corto de todos…-

Pues creó que mejor se lo cobras en los entrenamientos… que te parece si vamos a descansar en algún lugar?...- dijo la chica mientras se apoyaba en la pared…-

Pues…creó que es buena idea…- dijo Ryoma mientras bajaba a buscar sus labios y los encontró listos y predispuestos para su insaciable uso del día… y es que hoy no la soltaría ni para ir al baño…Sakuno entrelazo sus dedo en el cabello del chico mientras este la presionaba hacía la pared y se apoderaba de sus caderas…su tan perfectas caderas…-

Te extrañe mucho…- musito Sakuno entre sus labios, a lo que el solo la abrazo…-

Pues creó que mejor vamos a dar una siesta no?...- dijo mientras ambos caminaban a paso lento hacía la parte superior del colegio en busca de privacidad, a Ryoma le encantaba ese lugar… obviamente le gustaba ir mas solo que con Sakuno…_ pero como no ir con ella, si son tres días sin su hermoso….y anhelante cuerpo…a veces me pregunto si Sakuno sentirá lo mismo que yo de vez en cuando…o todos los días…o a cada segundo como me siento yo…_Ryoma observo los orbes de su chica, que estaban mas brillantes de cuando el llegó al aula… sonrió ante el hecho de que se enamorará de una chica tan molesta como ella, y aún mas cuando esa chica lo conquisto del método mas absurdo que el pudo conocer…-

Te traigo una Ponta?...- dijo la chica de orbes ambarinos, mientras Ryoma asentía… Sakuno se desvío mientras el subía dejar su bolso y el de la chica, no era posible que con solo una Ponta la chica lograra seducirlo, y es que cuando el día que le dijo que no quedaban ponta's en la maquina y ella se había tomado la única que quedaba por la sed no hubo mas caso que probar aquellos labios que sin dudarlo lo dejaron enviciado toda la tarde…o mejor dicho…toda su vida…

Sintió como un cuerpo descansaba sobre el suyo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la fabulosa figura de su novia, y la Ponta a su costado…-

Ryoma…- susurró la chica mientras Ryoma abría la Ponta sin soltar la cintura de Sakuno…-

Dime…- dijo concentrado en ahora mirar las nubes, hacía un esplendoroso día…-

Es que… no entendí la materia de hoy… ¿me la puedes explicar?...- dijo la chica subiendo su mirada inocente a la del chico de ojos gatunos, mientras este bajaba la vista a la chica enfrente a sus ojos, _inocencia… ya no le queda mas que su rostro…y para mi eso es mas que suficiente…-_

Esta bien…pues… primero empezamos con los tipos de energías…- dijo mientras volteaba a la chica y quedaba sobre ella…-

Y cuando tipos de fuerzas ahí Ryoma?..- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba lenta y provocadoramente el rostro del chico…-

Pues…probemos…- dijo mientras bajaba sus labios a los de la chica y esta sonreía…la próxima vez que Ryoma se fuera de viaje le pediría que le enseñara Inglés… sabia que se le daba muy…muy…muy bien…

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí he llegado hasta hoy x)**_

_**Ya que…haré una recopilación de puros drables o one-shot que tenga en el Pc gracias a las clases doble sentido de los profesores xD…**_

_**Espero reviews…por lo menos de quejas para continuar o no o.o**_

_**No tiene mucho diálogo, pero si mucha acción **_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


	2. Receso

**Declaimer: lastimosamente The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece.**

**Espero Reviews al final el capítulo...onegai!**

**agradecer a los reviews que me han llegado**

_

* * *

_

_**by: gaaramaniaka**_

Camino por los pasillos de Seigaku, al fin había llegado el maldito receso…y es que en estos minutos uno puede largarse al mismísimo infierno y nadie te estorbaría… inicios de clase, el Sol esta sorprendentemente brillante, es un día caluroso, que mejor que una buena Ponta, pero e baño esta mas cerca…si primero iré al baño a refrescarme y luego iría por mi fría Ponta que tendría mi novia… entro al baño…me mojo mi rostro y cabello, y siento como se me va un poco de calor físico…al observarme en el espejo veo unos ojos dorados devolverme la mirada con sonrisa arrogante…era yo, me observó fijamente hasta darme cuenta de la estúpida sonrisa de enamorado que había puesto… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakuno en este momento?...bueno, era hora de ir averiguarlo…mi novia no se manda sola..así es MI novia…Salgo del baño con mi pose habitual, mis manos en los bolsillos, que calor mas endemoniado…

Veo a un grupo de chicas no muy cerca de mi, y distingo una melena Rojiza cayendo graciosamente, mientras mis ojos bajan por sus torneadas piernas… su diminuta cintura… y sus excitantes caderas, ahí estaba mi novia… Ryusaki Sakuno…pero aquellas palabras ya se hacen murmullos, que poco a poco se convierten en palabras, que capto como frases, que distingo como oraciones que me dejan paralizados en medio de aquel pasillo, ya habitado…

_No sé Sakuno-chan como puedes ser tan idiota de negar a tantas hermosuras de TODO Seigaku!...no entiendo como has menospreciado a los guapos del club de tenis, y a varios profesores, si a mi se me declarara alguno yo gustosa aceptaría!!!..._

_Neee…Sakuno, es acaso que a ti te gustan los de tu misma edad…aunque no tienes que negar que ya has rechazado a la mitad del sector masculino escolar…_

Que ella que??... esperen, desde cuando mi Sakuno es tan popular, vale ya, tenía un cuerpo de los mil demonios… y besaba de una manera…o demonios, creo que ya me excite…pero en fin…ella fue, es y será para siempre MI Sakuno… eso hizo congelarme… como ha sido posible que tantos hombres han estado cerca de ella y yo ni me he dado cuenta… es que acaso…¿ Ya no me ama?... ¿ se harto de mi?... no eso no puede ser…

_Sakuno por dios!... es que no puedes rechazar a Eiji-kun!... es tan hermoso…._

_Es que tal vez, Sakuno ya se enamoró!...tal vez el chico, el de la otra vez que la vino a buscar, no era de Seigaku, pero si era bastante guapo!..._

Mis hombros se tensaron, sentía claramente la ira iracunda por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que mis ojos centellaban ira, a paso raudo me dirijo hacía aquel tumulto de chicas en las cuales se encuentra Sakuno… se veía tan afligida, tímida…¡DIOS Y SI ME HA ENGAÑADO… no ella me ama, por lo menos, eso es lo que yo quiero creer. El tumulto de chicas gritan al verme pasar….no saben que eso molesta….

_**De que hablan!...- **_esta bien, estoy siendo un poco agresivo, contrólate, nadie te quitara a Sakuno…nadie…nadie la tendrá como tu, nadie abusara de ella…nadie…nadie….

Todas me miran con una cara sorprendida…¿Pero no me van a contestar?...miro a mi lado, Sakuno esta que se desmaya, pero aún con eso, no me detendrá en preguntar…

_Nee…Ryoma-sama… lo que pasa es que a Sakuno se le declaran todos los chicos mas populares de Seigaku, incluso los profesores… pero parece que ella ni cuenta se da…. ¿es verdad que casi uno se propasa contigo?..._

¿propasar?...SE IBA A PROPASAR CON MI SAKUNO!!...yo no ni cuenta me he dado!!...ya no era ira…era odio, contra todos, contra la misma Sakuno, mi mirada, que por supuesto debe estar cargada de odio se dirige hacia MI novia…que al solo verme, sale corriendo escaleras arriba…no de esta no me la ganará…

_Tal vez si se propaso con ella, aunque puede que este con todos…_

No Sakuno sería incapaz de dejarme…no, no, no , no!!!...ella NO puede, ella es solo mía…

_**Me tengo que ir…**_

Mi voz sonaba ronca, ida, perdida, sonó el maldito timbre…ya estaba en el mismísimo infierno, debía encontrar a Sakuno…. TENÍA que encontrarla… esto no se quedaría así…

Camino… siento mi cuerpo profundamente tensado… tengo ganas de matar a todos aquellos que se han acercado a mi Sakuno…¿ Como demonios era eso posible?...subo las escaleras furioso, más de algún personaje cayó rodando escaleras abajo, pero a mi que coño me importa¿Dónde COÑO SE METIÓ SAKUNO?... no esto no estaba bien…subo a la azotea…pego un portazo….aquí esta, veo su espalda… me hace tiritar de furia…giras…giras, corre viento, tu cabello se ondula mientras observo esa imagen, que muchas veces me volvía loco, ahora me vuelve agresivo…me acerco en tres zancadas hacía ti, chocando entre la reja de protección mi cuerpo y mis manos…que se hayan en tus muñecas…

_Lo siento…_

¿Qué sientes?... sientes haber hecho el amor conmigo, haber sido mi novia… quererme?... usarme… ¿Qué sientes?...

_Yo…no debería…_

No debería nunca haberte dicho Te Amo… nunca debí besarte… No debería nunca haberte conocido…DIOS ME ESTAS MATANDO EN VIDA!...

_**Tú eres solo mía…**_

Mi voz es profunda, autoritaria… solo mía, de nadie más… me acerco a tus labios en un beso posesivo… agresivo…eres solo mía, te fuerzo a dejarme entrar en esa cavidad, me apodero de tu lengua… de tu misma esencia…pero ¿No lloras?...¿No te niegas?...

_**Escúchame bien Sakuno…solo mía…**_

Te lo recalco, necesito escuchar palabras de quejas…algo!...no, tu mirada sube para encontrarse con la mía… pero no hay lagrimas…solo una sonrisa…que se acerca, me besa, con ternura, siento tus labio sobre los míos…tan suaves, tan dulces…tan propios de ti… tan…míos…por que tu eres solo mía…

_Yo…soy solo tuya…_

Me repites, eso es ¿Seguridad?... eres mía…

_**¿Por qué?...**_

Te suelto, pero no del todo, tu cuerpo me sigue dando calor… tus sentimientos siguen siendo míos…eso quiero creer… tu cuerpo sigue siendo mío…

_Lamento no haberte dicho que me acosaban Ryoma-kun… es que ellos… me decían cosas horribles… y yo no quería… y el último… no quiero recordar…_

_**¿Alguien mas te ha tocado aparte de mi?...**_

Dímelo, para partirle la cara, quitarle su vida, arrancarle el alma, nadie tiene ese derecho aparte de mi mismo… solo, lo hacías por mi… solo por mí… ¿Qué tan idiota puedo llegar a ser?...

_Yo…yo no quería que me tocara…pero él…_

¿Lloras?...lloras por ese maricón… por ese hijo de puta… no tienes que llorar…aquí el que tiene la culpa soy yo…nadie más que yo…

_**No te he sabido proteger Sakuno…**_

Mi rostro se oculta en tu cuello, aspiro tu aroma, tiritas, te abrazo…nos abrazamos… tienes miedo, yo lo sé, yo tengo rabia…nadie más que yo te puede tener en sus brazos…

_**Sakuno… ¿Te han tocado como yo?...**_

Contesta…y dime que no… solo dime que intentaron… solo dime que no… por que si fuera al revés… lo mataría para luego morir yo… ¿Desde cuando soy así?... desde que tu me dijiste las palabras que necesitaba escuchar… ¿Desde cuando aprendí a amarte?... desde que me diste mi primer beso…¿ Cuándo conocí la felicidad completa?... cuando solo estuve en tus brazos… solo en los tuyos…y espero que tu estés sólo en los míos…

_Solo…solo me manoseo… fue horrible…_

Lloras, yo respiro… nadie te puede tocar con las mismas manos llenas de amor como yo, nadie te ama como yo…que idiota fui…que idiota soy…

_**Sakuno… como se llama esa palabra que me enseñaste un día… en un receso…**_

Intentó no pensar…quiero que olvides, y hacerte olvidar…quiero que olvidemos… y tatuar tu cuerpo con mi nombre…¿Desde cuando soy tan cursi?...desde el día que te hice el amor…

_Amor…_

Me contestas con tanta dulzura que llego a derretirme… que llegó a sentir que cada vez soy más importante para ti, que tu lo eres para mí…y que cuando termine, mataré a ese hijo de puta…

_**¿Qué te parece si recordamos juntos lo que era…el amor?**_

Esa sonrisa traviesa, sonríes para mí, levanto mi rostro con una sonrisa arrogante, nunca sabrás cuánto te amo Sakuno…por que nunca me bastará el tiempo para decírtelo, pero se como demostrártelo de la mejor manera…

_¿No eres aprovechado Ryoma-kun?_

Me sonríes… mi arrogancia vuelve a aparecer, peor esta vez plasmada en un beso, que solo te daré a ti…

_**Hmp!... pues, ahora nos toca Geografía… que te parece si te enseño como comienzan las depresiones intermedias…los sismos producidos por las capaz que cubren la tierra… o mejor algo de historia común… que tal… sabes ¿Cómo hacían el amor antes?...**_

Solo lo sabré yo, cuanto te amo... cuanto daría por ti… pero sobre todo, que clase te gusta más… quizás la de Economía Domestica será la próxima clase que te de _**"Como satisfacer a tu esposo en dos simples pasos"…**_

* * *

**End, espero que les guste!**

**Es medio cursi, si, pero así es la vida, xD**

**Después de mis clases siempre me dan un receso…y como a mi siempre me pasan cosas entre malas y buenas, le paso lo mismo a Ryoma…**

**¿Qué clase vendrá después?...**

**O mejor¿ Cual será el próximo receso?**

**Gaara.maniaka**

**Espero reviews onegai!!**


	3. Filosofía

Declaimer: Principe del Tennis no me pertenece, lamentablemente xD

**Flash Back**

_Oraciones o cosas importantes_

La historia siempre será contada en primera persona, será Ryoma o Sakuno.

Bueno, espero que disfruten mi fics.

_**La Filosofía de mi vida.**_

_**By: Gaara.maniaka**_

"…_No solo es formar lo informable…_

_Si no darle sentido a lo que se forma_

_Ya sea dentro o fura,_

_Ya sea mojado o abstraído…_

_Sea brillante o sedoso…_

_Lúgubre y misterioso…_

_Nos sentimos atraídos_

_Ya sea por belleza o por la mezquindad…_

_Por que así se conforma nuestra vida…_

_No son solo palabras sin sentidos y gemidos sin placer…_

_Son oraciones llenas de sentidos y cuerpos ascendentes_

_Ese es el verdadero sentido del deseo…"_

Bien chicos, quiero que analicen las primeras premisas del Texto _**" Mi propio Deseo"…**_ como siempre empezaremos por algo sencillo, pero quiero que me ejemplifiquen, argumenten y desarrollen bien el tema que irá con nota, será con su compañero más cercano…- mi fin, eso era todo…no siempre tengo que soportar estas clases…

Después de todo solo sería hasta medio año, pero el profesor era tan pervertido que siempre nos hacía trasmitir nuestros deseos y cosas eróticas, plasmadas en un papel…y lo peor, era que yo aún no lo experimentaba…si la pobre y tímida Sakuno aún no podía…

Y no es por jactarme, pero… ¿Qué es el Deseo?...acaso es algo solamente carnal… un día leí en un libro _"…En el Deseo no hay Amor, pero en el Amor hay Deseo…"_, si esta bien, yo deseo a Ryoma…¿Pero el me Desea con o sin Amor?...o es que acaso aún no conozco el verdadero sentido del Deseo… -

Sakuno…- giro mi rostro para encontrar el semblante terrorífico de Ryoma…atrás de él miles de miradas fulminantes, pero asustadas…-

Ryoma-kun?...- ¿Él lo quería hacer conmigo?... ¿Sentir Deseo?...-

Eres la única que queda…- volteó, la mayoría de las chicas están que me tiran cuchillos… suspiro, siempre lo mismo, Ryoma amenaza, me ilusiono con que me quiera, pero solo quiere una buena nota... algunas veces se ha peleado…pero nada del otro mundo…¿Eso era sentir Deseo?-

Que mas da… ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?...- sus mejillas se tornan carmesí…pero ¿por qué?...quizás esa sea otra forma de sentir Deseo… o simplemente él también quiera sentir deseo…-

S-Si…- me dice, mientras oculta su rostro en la gorra….QUE YA LO VI…sus mejillas están sonrosadas, que lindo se ve…pero ¿Por que tartamudeo?...¿Eso es parte del Deseo? Con o sin amor…-

BIEN!!...cuando nos juntamos para hacerlo?...- le pregunto entusiasmada…todos los del salón nos quedan mirando….¿Que es lo que he dicho?...quizás eso sea Deseo… después de todo ¿Qué es el Amor?...-

Sakuno, a veces eres demasiado inocente sabías!...- me dice en tono mordaz mientras su mano me calla con bruteza…ahora definitivamente no entiendo nada… ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?...-

¿Y ahora que hice?...- le susurró mientras me acerco a él mas silenciosa….yo no entiendo que alguien me explique!!!...Quizás solo este delirando lo que pueda ser Deseo…después de todo el Deseo es saciable, no pasa lo mismo con el Amor…que uno siempre quiera dar más… ¿Y si Ryoma siempre me quiso dar más?... -

Sakuno, el texto es de sexo… y para eso…pues…para eso… me tienes que contar como te gustaría tener sexo y viceversa…y si andas gritando…"Cuando lo hacemos"…¿No crees que sonara medio raro??...- POR KAMI-SAMA!!!... trágame tierra!!!...tengo que contarle a Ryoma como son mis….¿Sueños?...y CON ÉL!!!... y lo peor es que todo el curso me mira…como esperando que sea con todos…o escuchar algo mas…¿Hace calor aquí no?...lo que siento se llama vergüenza…-

Etto…creo que mejor voy al baño!...- corre Sakuno CORRE!!...por algo dios te dio piernas… siento pasos a mis espaldas…debe ser Ryoma para reírse en mi cara!!...corro con más fuerza hasta llegar al baño…abro la llave y meto toda mi cabeza al lavado buscando frescura…si deseo agua fría, pero más deseo a Ryoma… siento la fría recorrer mis cabellos…hasta llegar a mi rostro…siento como se apaga el color, pero a la vez siento como al puerta se abre…sobre saltada me giro y observo a Ryoma mirarme con…¿Deseo?...¿Que es el Deseo de sentir?...-

Veo que nunca antes has experimentado el Deseo Sakuno…- me murmura apenas audible… -

N-No…p-pero no es algo que…que,…- ¿Qué?... su mirada…se acerca…pero no me muevo y no por que no quiera ni faltas me ganen…pero después de todo¿Qué es el Deseo?...-

¿Qué es el Deseo?...- la pregunta se formula en mi mente y mis labios, Ryoma sonríe…-

¿Quieres sentir Deseo Sakuno?...- ¿Ryoma será capaz de darme deseo?...-

¿Serás capaz de darme Deseo?...- le contesto con otra pregunta, a lo que él solo sonríe con mucha arrogancia…esa sonrisa me gusta…-

Más del que te gustaría sentir…- me dice…¿Sentir Deseo, más Deseo?... si no me sacio con el primer deseo es por que es amor…-

Pero…Ryoma-kun, si no me sacio del Deseo que me darás…se llamará otra cosa…- le digo mientras me acerco a él, sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo…siento mucho calor emanar del cuerpo de mi tenista favorito…¿Será eso Deseo?...-

¿Me Deseas?...- le pregunto…el no me contesta, solo me mira… sentirme observada por él es mi costumbre, a cada hora, en cada segundo y a cada minuto… lo entiendo el el Mi amor plasmado en Deseo…-

Yo no simplemente te Deseo Sakuno…- me susurra ¿Sensualmente?... me arrincona entre el váter y la puerta la cual cierra con solo empujarla, le pone seguro y sus fuertes brazos están colocados a la altura de mi cintura…-

Yo _Deseo _a cada instante _todo lo que me puedas dar…- _esa son palabras demasiado profundas…-

Entonces me enseñaras lo que es el Deseo…por que en el deseo si hay amor, en el amor no hay deseo… el deseo se sacia… el amor es insaciable… ¿Cuál prefieres?...- a estas alturas, yo solo me dedico a sentir, Ryoma…sus manos fuertes viajan por mi cuerpo…¿Esto es sentir?... pues, quiero solo sentir a Ryoma…-

mmm… pues, ahora deseo que no tengas ropa ni yo tampoco… luego deseo sentir que solo tu eres mía…para siempre…para luego siempre desear que solo me mires a mí…- me contesto, acaso…¿Eso era Amor?...sea lo que sea eso es un sí para mí!... sentir, deseo verme sin ropa, yo deseo verlo sin ropa, deseo sentirlo dentro de mi…cosa que pronto sucederá…deseo que su deseo sea realidad…-

yo deseo a Ryoma con amor…- fue un gemido… mi gemido…y su gemido… nuestros gemidos, dolor recompensado con placer… deseo desplazado por lujuria…sus manos en partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía…pero su lengua… su sabrosa lengua… en mis pechos…es que ¿Cuándo nuestros deseos se hicieron realidad?...

Mi espalda ya desnuda chocando con la pared del baño… gemido… Ryoma… el es mi deseo placentero por toda mi vida…así que esto es deseo…pues deseo sentirlo toda la vida, pero con él… sus vaivenes, entra por completo… dándome todo…y sale para dejarme sin nada…para volvérmelo a dar con más energías… parece un partido de tenis, en el cual yo soy su centro…soy su mundo…por que susurra mi nombre con frenesís mientras siento que me da todo…y yo le entrego todo lo que soy capaz de darle…-

Este era mi deseo…- le digo en voz apenas audible… sus labios buscan los míos con fiereza, quizás no era el momento de hablar, de lo que si estoy segura, es que su miembro me esta volviendo loca… tan viril… siento como me llena de él…como el intenta saciar su deseo de mi… pero parece que no lo logra, ni yo tampoco…-

Tienes deseos bastante raros…- me dice, su voz es profunda y casi orgásmica… sale de mi…me siento vacía…pero su cuerpo se pega al mío en la pared…-

Esto esta recién comenzando…

"_En el Deseo no hay Amor, en el Amor hay Deseo…_

_Pero el Deseo de no Amar es saciable, mientras el Deseo de Amar es perdurable…_

"_A" "Mor" sin muerte, palabra en latín…_

Así concluí mi trabajo de Filosofía, por que esa era la Filosofía de mi vida, hacer que el Deseo de Ryoma se cumpliera… y se ve tan lindo mientras duerme…

* * *

_**Fin!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Espero reviews!!!**_

_**Onegai!**_

_**Para seguir escribiendo**_

_**Bueno… ahora ustedes podrán elegir que clase sigue xD**_

_**Arigato a todos los reviews que me han llegado…**_

_**Xain**_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


	4. Biología

**D**eclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo ù.ú

Las reglas son las mismas que antes xD

Feliz día de los Enamorados!

**n/a**: este es un Desafío que me puso Annifer, x'D, para que veas que si cumple Ann-san!.

Ojo por ser un desafío tiene reglas

Muchas personas querían que llegara este capítulo

A pesar de no tener tantos reviews xD

Aquí se los dejo

нoяmoиαs

-----x-----

-----x------

Biologíα.

-----x------

By: Gαα**я**α.mαиια**k**α

Sakuno temblaba en la mesa¿Cómo demonios llegó una simple clase a esto?, miraba el pizarrón con la Tarea que había que entregar mañana, sus mejillas teñidas de un incontrolable carmesí¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer?, no podía ir a preguntarle a Ryoma, negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras su cabello suelto se mecía al compás de esta, muchas chicas del salón la miraban con odio, _suertuda, _murmuraban algunas¡Que de suerte ella no tenía nada!, esta bien…quizás un poco mucho le costo hacerse novia del joven tenista que le quitaban suspiros, pero se negaba rotundamente a hacer _eso, _miraba con suplicas al profesor –

Lo siento, queríamos hacer la tardea más lúdica como pidieron – Sakuno sentía sus ojos arder, _¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?, _haría cualquier cosa, menos pedirle _eso _a Ryoma, suspiraba irregularmente mientras volvía a ver con sus enormes ojos fuego la pizarra, la maldita pizarra.

**TAREA:**

**Fecha de entrega**

Jueves 14 de Febrero:

Investigación sobre el Aparato Reproductor Masculino.

-Medir un miembro masculino en estado de excitación neutro.

-Medir el miembro Erecto.

-Medir el tamaño de los Testículos.

-Calcular cuanto tiempo se demora el individuo n llegar al 1° orgasmo (opcional, con puntos base para el examen).

-Indicar el nombre y edad del individuo (no será expuesto a burlas).

No tenía salvación, trago dificultosamente, el solo hecho de que tendría que hacer eso¡y con Ryoma!, la ponía en un estado de shock, sobre todo con lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, masculló por lo bajo, quien creería que su Ryoma el discreto sería tan, _¿Pasional¿Lujurioso¿Libidinoso?, _suspiro por décima tercera vez, la clases de Biología que antes eran su fascinación paso a ser su peor pesadilla –

Que suerte tienes Saku-chan, tienes al príncipe…- _bla, bla, bla, _sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía la idea fija de no preguntarle a Ryoma, su maldita timidez y vergüenza la consumían en lo más profundo. Las clases de Biología eran las últimas en el día y gracias a dios que ella no tenía esa clase con Ryoma o si no ya la habría encerrado en algún closet "para hacer la tarea", sus mejillas volvieron a tomar el color carmín con solo pensarlo, tenía que buscar a otra persona, si eso haría… luego se lo contaría a Ryoma¿Después de todo que puede salir mal? –

Bueno me tengo que ir Saku-chan, quede con Horio para hacer la Tarea – maldita sea, no quedaba nadie en la Academia, buscaría a algún amigo que fuera buena persona y le ayudara, si eso haría –

Saku-chan! – esa voz, giro en sus talones para recibir un fuerte abrazo

_15 minutos después…_

Nya!, no quiero – Kikumaru Eiji, mejor amigo de la peli-fuego se agarraba como si tuviera miedo sus genitales mientras corría por aquel salón –

Eiji-sempai, onegai, prometo invitarte a comer hamburguesas – Sakuno histérica y con una regla y en la otra mano una huincha de medir suplicaba a su sempai –

Hoi… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a O'chibi?, él es tu novio – pronunció acusadoramente, mientras se acercaba a la castaña –

Etto… eso, eso te lo diré si te mides! – pregunto sonrosada mientras cerraba los ojos y le pasaba los instrumentos –

Solo por que te quiero Saku-chan – murmuró el peli-rojo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se bajaba medianamente los pantalones.

-----x-----

Hastiado, así se encontraba, había quedado de salir con Sakuno, según había escuchado había salido del salón junto con los demás, pero que no había salido de la Academia, y ahora la buscaba.

Canchas de Tennis: **No**

Vestidores Femeninos: **No**

En el patio: **No**

Donde la vieja: **No**

En el salón de Biología: **No**

Ya iba por el quinto piso de la academia, cuando la encontrara ya se iba a enterar… escuchó unos murmullos al final del pasillo, en el salón más aislado, interiormente rogaba por que Sakuno estuviera allí, así la podría castigar más rápido. Al llegar a la puerta escucho unos extraños gemidos, sus ojos gatunos se afinaron como si de verdad lo fueran y su olfato y oído también, como queriendo escuchar y oler algo –

Ahhh… Saku-chan me cuesta mucho¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – masculló un cansado Eiji, Ryoma lo reconoció al instante, lentamente su puño se cerraba en la pared queriendo escuchar más –

Pues, no sé, Eiji-sempai piensa en senos y en cosas eróticas – el joven tenista abrió los ojos, esa voz era de su Sakuno¿Su Sakuno diciendo eso?, ira… incontenible ira y engaño era lo que sentía, cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo se escuchaba enormemente mal –

JOO!, Saku-chan que no sé nada, anda muéstrame tus pechos – murmuró el pelirrojo, al parecer se había acercado aún más, Ryoma cerró el puño fuertemente causando daño en ellos mientras sus ojos se cerraban aún más fuerte –

¿Funcionará?, por que si no se te para estamos perdidos – ¿Qué se supone que tenía que sentir ahora?, su novia lo engañaba con uno de sus sempais,¿Qué era lo que sentía ahora? –

Saku mira se endureció si funciona!! – exclamó divertido el pelirrojo –

y-ya me puedo tapar me da vergüenza – murmuró, una sonrisa cínica curso por los labios de Ryoma¿Vergüenza¿Tenía vergüenza de estar haciéndolo con otro?, vergüenza debería sentir él por tener una "novia inocente" –

Hai, Hai… mmm… ¿Saku-chan y si O'chibi se entera? – pregunto un preocupado Eiji, de enterado ya estaba¿Y ahora se preguntaba?, odio, ira, traición, dolor, eso era lo que más sentía… -

Demonios – masculló por lo bajo, estaba dicho, los iba a encarar –

Escucho unos ruidos extraños y el solo hecho de pensar que ya lo estuvieran haciendo ¡Y EN SU PROPIA CARA!, lo ponía histérico, se mordió los labios y con profundo odio rodó la puerta –

AHORA EIJI-SEMPAI MÍDELO! – exclamo ahora más feliz Sakuno, Ryoma miraba la escena con detenimiento, odio, ofuscación y ¿Rareza?.

Eiji tenía los pantalones abajo con todo su miembro fuera, Sakuno con una libreta con su uniforme tal cual la había dejado a la hora de almuerzo cuando se vieron, ordenada, en su mano derecha llevaba un lápiz, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín mirando a Eiji, al sentir una tercera persona los dos miraron a la puerta encontrándolo, pero luego giraron a ver la regla –

22 centímetros con etto…seis milímetros Saku-chan – pronunció más cansado –

Ittai duele – dijo mientras veia a su miembro libre en el exterior, Sakuno apunto todo lo que dijo –

Eiji-sempai, ahora tiene que tener un orgasmo – pronunció, y a Ryoma no lo tomaban en cuenta –

Pero Saku-chan – pronunció lastimosamente el pelirrojo, Ryoma miraba todo sorprendido, pero su enojo no se iría tan rápido –

P-pero Eiji-sempai usted dijo que me ayudaría en mi tarea – dijo acusadoramente Sakuno chillando mientras lo apuntaba con el lápiz, Eiji, suspiro –

¿T-tarea? – Ryoma por fin había abierto la boca –

¿Ryoma-kun¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa, la verdad lo había visto solo que pensaba que era un ilusión por su nerviosismo –

Quedamos en ir a comer – murmuró con odio mirando a su sempai –

Pero veo que estas más entretenida midiendo a Kikumaru-sempai – lo último lo dijo con profundo odio hacía el pelirrojo –

¡te dije que O'chibi se enojaría nya TT! – Mientras que lloraba –

Gomen, Ryoma-kun – hizo una reverencia, Ryoma no entendía por que Sakuno no pedía disculpas como una novia desesperada al saber que lo estaban pillando en algo que con los "amigos" no se hace –

Es que, el profesor de Biología nos mando una Tarea que… - Ryoma miraba la libreta de notas de Sakuno, se acerco hasta llegar hasta ella y arrebatársela mientras leía, cada sus dudas se iban despejando, común, Sakuno pediría ayuda a cualquiera ante de llegar a sus brazos, la miro –

La última dice que es optativa, Kikumaru-sempai puedes irte – le espetó, el pelirrojo no dudo ni un segundo y se coloco todo como debía, y se largo rápidamente –

Es que… da puntos para los exámenes – murmuró algo cohibida, eran esas las razones por las cuales no quería hacer eso con él, siempre la intimidaba y le sacaba provecho a las tareas, como las de Inglés, Física, Matemáticas, Filosofía y ahora Biología, bueno supuso que era la única manera con la cual él se entretenía con ella a creces –

Esto se le pide a un novio antes que a un amigo¿sabías? – demasiado inocente, pensó Ryoma mientras la veía allí arrinconándose sola, se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola y dirigiéndose a Sakuno lascivamente, su arrogante sonrisa se acrecentó aún más cuando intentaba taparse lo que aún tenía tapado –

Bien, haremos de nuevo esa tarea, pero esta vez conmigo y hasta el final – murmuró mientras la arrinconaba entre un banco y la pared, poco a poco sus manos iban tomando vida –

¿Para cuando es la tarea? – dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos y las medias, ella ya estaba sentada en aquel banco con las piernas abiertas por orden de él –

m-mañana – excitada, y solo le estaba sacando los zapatos, _maldito efecto Echizen, _pensó mientras que tranquilamente Ryoma subía su mirada hasta encontrase con sus labios, sus dedos tocaron esos labios lentamente mientras ella los abría para dejarle paso a sus traviesos dedos –

Pues, nos tendremos que apurar – murmuró mientras que introducía uno de sus dedos en la boca de Sakuno.

-----x-----

Ryuzaki Sakuno – pronunció el profesor de Biología, aquel vejestorio miraba con precisión a aquella mujercita quien caminaba ruborizándose mientras estiraba su reporte a manos tímidas, las miradas de odio hacía aquel cuerpo femenino eran de un tamaño sorprendente, todas querían saber que tenía escrito ese informe, y el profesor también, esperaba con ansias poder leerlo, después e todo sabía de quien era novia la muchachita; y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato –

Bien, elegiré uno al azar y el afortunado será leído – el reporte entregado en una carpeta rosada era el único, el de Sakuno, las chicas rogaban por que fuera el de ella y Sakuno no cabía más en su vergüenza, pedía a los dioses que el suyo no fuera –

mmm… veremos, este… Ryuzaki Sakuno, veamos – se relamía los labios con curiosidad, las chicas chillaron:

Bueno leámos, será el único público – sabía que era negligencia, pero por un demonio todos los alumnos esperaban eso, comenzó a leer en voz bastante audible para todos:

**Nombre**: Echizen Ryoma

**Edad:** 17 años

**Medidas: **Miembro en reposo: 13 cm con 1 milímetro

Erecto: 26 cm, con 3 milímetros

El salón quedo en silencio mientras Sakuno se tapo con su bolso el profesor siguió leyendo el dicho informe sorprendido, aquel muchacho lo tenía más grande que él mismo, hasta que llegó a la parte opcional sonrió pervertidamente –

1°Orgasmo: quince minutos.

2°Orgasmo: media hora

3°Orgamo:….

La lista bajaba y bajaba hasta llegar al décimo, el profesor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos viendo como Sakuno se ocultaba de las miradas curiosas –

R-Ryo…Ryoma-kun que-quería h-hacer la tardea completa – murmuró lo suficientemente bajo, pero como todos le prestaban atención, todos escucharon.

Los restantes días no fueron mejores para la pareja… pero eso lo dejaremos para después, a excepción que el oji-dorado tuvo que saltar de la ventana de un segundo piso por que la Profesora de Economía lo estaba acosando… pero eso es tema aparte¿No lo creen?.

* * *

JAJAJA! xD

Lo siento tenía que ponerlo, me reí mucho con este fics, pobre Ryoma

A ver como le va a este chapers o se a va los completos!

Pero en fin, aquí los tienes Ann-san, espero que haya sido lo que pediste

Me dijiste ataque de celos

Posesividad

Y Eiji metido al medio x'DD

Hay me dices si te gusto TT

A mi si :D

Ja ne!

By: Gαα**я**α.mαиια**k**α


End file.
